The present invention is related to a decoration-used mold unit for defining a border on a work piece to facilitate cutting or milling. In the milling procedure, the blade is restricted within a certain range without over-cutting the work piece.
In decoration, when installing a wooden door, it is necessary for a carpenter to use a chisel to chisel the door to form desired channels or sinks for mounting a lock and a bolt.
Please refer to FIG. 5. A carpenter first marks the boarder 8 of the installation region of the lock on the door and then uses the chisel 7 to chisel the border 8. Then the region within the border 8 is chiseled by a certain thickness to form a sink 81 in accordance with the bolt. However, during the chiseling, a certain thickness 82 must be reserved near the face of the door to keep the door face tidy.
The border is manually chiseled one by one with the chisel 7. It is so hard to have the border straight. As a result, it often takes place that the lock or the bolt cannot be snugly installed into the sink 81. Under such circumstance, the carpenter needs to repeatedly fix the border. This is quite time-consuming and laborious. Moreover, it often takes place the thickness 82 between the door face and the sink 81 is incautiously broken by the worker when fixing the border. Under such circumstance, it is necessary to reinforce the thickness 82. This will waste the working time and affect the working quality.